Finding Yourself, Through Someone Else After NM
by misscaityrae
Summary: After New Moon Jacob is depressed, Jacob meets someone new that changes his life but eventually it's up to him to make the decision Bella had to make. I know confusing but, LEMONS AND EXTRA EXTRA FLUFF :
1. Confessions

*This story is taking place after New moon when Jacob is hurt from Bella choosing Edward over him, it is from Jacob's point of view and I might switch perspectives soon but only if I feel like it*

Chapter 1 Confessions

We still have yet to catch that bloodsucker. Victoria. I grimace every time I hear her name. I try to tell myself I'm not trying to catch her for Bella anymore. I'm doing it for the innocent citizens of Forks, and for my elders. Being as she will make _him_ break the treaty when he bites her, it's what she deserves. I know it's all a lie just to keep myself from going off and doing something rash, like going over to that secluded glass house, walking in and strangling the monster that stole Bella away from me. _Edward. _That's another name I can't bear to hear. But he makes her happy, and I'd do anything to make Bells happy. I love her, and even though it's out of my hands now, _the Cullen's _can take care of her, I still feel obligated to protect her. It's just my nature. Yet, I haven't imprinted on her. Imprinting is something us werewolves do when fate wants us to get a mate other than our choice. It makes us feel drawn to that person. Forever. I don't know, maybe it's not meant to be with Bella? It was supposed to be like this. Me being alone.

"Jake, we've caught some traces of the vampire woman's scent down by Quileute River," Sam said breaking me from my trance. Sam was the leader of our pack. Even though originally, I'm the one who's supposed to be, because of my ancestors.

"Yeah, don't think you'd miss a chance at this," Quil chuckled teasingly.

Quil was one of the last of my friends to turn. Not to mention the most frightened. He thought we were some gang into drugs or something out of the ordinary. Well, honestly I thought that too about, "the protectors" before I transformed.

"Sure, sure let's get going, I don't want her going anywhere near Forks," I managed to say still dazed from my thoughts.

I jumped into the mossy trees and felt free, numerous shreds of clothing flying in the air behind me. Just soaring through the forest, surrounded by my pack. This is the only thing that makes me feel happy these days. Sometimes I wonder if I'll ever be able to recover from the heartbreak.

_You Will_, faded through my mind as my pack heard my thoughts and reassured me.


	2. Dancing with the Devil

*This story is taking place after New moon when Jacob is hurt from Bella choosing Edward over him, it is from Jacob's point of view and I might switch perspectives soon but only if I feel like it*

*READ CHAPTER 1 FIRST!*

We ran up and down the river. I know I could smell her. That same repulsive sweet smell all bloodsuckers carried filled the air. But they all have a bit of a difference in scent. She's so close. But maybe that's the problem, she's too close. So close that it's just so obvious she is purposely being very impossible to find. A nearby snap and a piercing shriek punctured my thoughts. It sounded much like a human scream, reminding me of Bella. With the others already in front of me, I jolted to where the scream had erupted from. I was running so fast I nearly barged right into Embry as him and the others stopped dead in their tracks. I didn't really believe a human girl would travel in the woods alone or much less survive an attack by a vampire. But before I could even begin to figure that out, two things happened. First, I had a sudden excruciating, burning sensation in my neck that made me fall to the wet soil in pain. And second my pack left me there laying on the ground and fled behind me. They were chasing Victoria.

I assumed I had passed out, because I was dreaming. It was too quiet to be reality.

_I was walking in the forest all alone. This wasn't a strange feeling to me ever since Bella had decided to ditch everything we had for the bloodsucker that screwed her over. He made her lifeless and yet she still chose him. Out of nowhere, a beautiful girl had appeared with golden eyes. It was Bella. But I didn't speak, or even make an attempt to. There was another girl behind her, but they didn't seem to notice each other. The other girl had long, flowing brown hair. Naturally wavy. It glowed in the little sun that showed through the tops of the green trees. Her locks had hints of gold that mixed perfectly with her blue green eyes. They reminded me of the waves on the first day Bella and I hung out at La Push. Simply gorgeous. There was something peculiar about her. The way she looked at me, she acted like she had known me for ages. But the odd part is, I returned those feelings. She took my hand suddenly and it was warm. Not the usual temperature I feel when I touch a human. Her hand should have been icy compared to my above one hundred average. But I didn't mind. It was a dream after all. She brought me in front of a mirror right in the middle of the woods. It was large, regal, and slightly shattered. I saw myself looking back. My intense features looked flawless in this mirror, my black floppy hair, grown from a recent cut, my dark russet skin bare from the waist up, knowing that every shirt would just go to waste in transformation. While analyzing myself, the mirror started flickering right before my eyes. I wasn't seeing me, Jacob Black anymore. It was someone else. I couldn't make out who it was. It was moving so fast between me and the other person. Like a light bulb fighting to stay on with its last ounce of power. Then I recognized the other person staring back at me. That golden disarray on the top of his head, matching well with his sometimes onyx sometimes topaz eyes, the palest man, not man, thing I have ever seen walk the earth. Edward Cullen. _

I suddenly awoke, sweating profusely. I heard voices coming from down the hall of my room…Wait; this wasn't my little room on the Quillette Reservation. I was in a perfectly decorated bedroom, almost looking like the inside of a cheap hotel. I was hooked up to an IV. Wait, IV in a bedroom? I was getting more panicky every second. Where the hell was I?


	3. One of a Kind

Roses are Red, Violets are Blue, Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, Not me or You

* * *

The voices were familiar except for one I couldn't quite make out. It sounded intelligent and smooth like liquid metal. I glanced out the window beside me. I was in a home surrounded by trees, right in the middle of the forest. Who else has a home out here besides….Shit…._The Cullens._

"Is that even possible?" This was the voice of my pack leader. Sam. I recognized it instantly.

"I have never seen anything like this before throughout all my studies but yes I truly think this is real." The liquid voice said.

"I guess it has never been needed to study. A vampire biting a wolf. You would think the vampire wouldn't get away in time for it to happen."

"I'll need to take further tests on him to configure just what we're dealing with. He's showing signs of his normal self…..but then traits like one of us. We can't jump to any conclusions though."

"What about the girl?" Sam asked with frustration in his voice.

"I'm afraid she was nearly done with the transformation when you brought her to us. But strangely enough, it seems Victoria hadn't fully injected her with enough venom to fully change her. Another thing that leaves me speechless, it is oh so skeptical. "

"Amazing. So many things we never thought possible. If Jacob wasn't there to distract Victoria she would have been dead. She knows Jacob is a friend of Bella's. That's why she attacked him. The girl is very lucky. But my pack and I must be going now; we need to be working very hard now that Victoria is still on the loose and in the area. We'll be back later to check on Jake and the girl."

"Sounds good Sam. I'm sure Jacob will be up soon."

I flinched at the conversation that just took place. My neck hurt badly, there was a mark there. What does this all mean? I'm completely and utterly confused. I'm assuming that voice was the vampire father, the one with a medical degree. So ironic. I have to admit though; he's the most human, civilized bloodsucker I've ever met. _Carlisle. _That name slithered off my tongue. He's still one of them. That doesn't make him any better.

"Ugh…." I groan at the aching pain in my head. All these questions nobody is answering are making me insane. What's happening to me? What happened back in the forest? What does Carlisle mean by "tests"? Most of all….Where is that bitch Victoria?

Before I even began to register these things in my mind a swift breeze entered the room and there he was. White as snow, glowing topaz eyes, just like the rest of _the Cullens_, blonde hair, and a flawlessly sculpted body. How does he fool those humans for being a middle aged man? They are clearly all naïve. He's so perfect it's sick.

"Ah, Jacob, I assume you're feeling very……confused so to say?" He said with a hint of comic in his voice.

"You could say that..." I said flatly.

"Are you ready for some answers or would you like to wait?"

"I'm pretty sure I can handle it Doc, I survived an encounter with a lethal vampire for god's sake." I didn't realize till after it came out I'm being quite belligerent to someone being so nice to me.

"Well Jacob, after you and your pack came across a young girl being attacked in the woods. Victoria bit you. I think this is the beginning of a whole new light. There's things we don't even know exist. We just have to figure them out. When Sam brought you here you were quite normal on the outside, couldn't even tell the difference, but you were in a trance, claiming your throat burns, and that you needed to drink. Now, thirst is the only vampire likeness we know that you have, we have yet to test your full abilities."

I trembled before I answered, "So what am I, some kind of hybrid freak now?"

"Not a freak. Just the first of your own kind. At least first that we know of."

I can't do this. I can't be here in this room any longer. I stood up and ripped off the IV's. The IV bag and stand went flying across the room and right through the wall. How did I do that? I was noticeably stronger while my wolf genes were sprouting. But not this strong, this was unnatural. I began to run, run straight out the door, I felt like I didn't even take one step yet I was down the hall already. Damn it. Damn me. Damn Victoria. Damn this life. I'd rather die now and go to hell than be part bloodsucker. I refuse to be a complete savage. I stood there for a second, then peered into the closest room next to me. There she was, sitting down, tied to a chair, looking like she wanted to knock someone out for making her sit there and be restrained. The look on her face made me laugh, she was gorgeous. I couldn't resist so I stepped inside……………


	4. Mystery Girl

Roses are Red, Violets are Blue, Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, Not me or you.

The "Girl's" POV NOW!!!

* * *

So basically, I just get told I'm now "half vampire, half human", the first known of my kind, after my little run in with the most gorgeous and dangerous woman I have ever seen. I'm practically scarred for life after that encounter. I may never recuperate from this, and what do I get to do? No…Not to go home to my parents and explain to them what just happened and why they will never see me again. No…Not lay in a bed and get waited on every hand and foot as if I'm on my death bed, which I almost was. If you were thinking all along that I get locked in a chair in a room that looks like a cheap motel. You win. Not to mention the burning sensation in my throat is almost too much to bear. You know, being as now I have all these "special powers" and shit I should be able to break out of these chains. But no, the man who put me here, _Carlisle_, say's I won't be strong till I drink. Which right now he's "testing my abilities" to see how long I can "endure the thirst." His urbane personality makes me laugh. He uses big words. I chuckle at my own child-like personality and bathroom humor. I glanced at the door on impulse to hope someone was coming for me and I saw someone peering in. Oh great, a bonus prize for today, some creep staring at me from a far. Trying to be as amicable as possible I say "Come in, its fine." I would have snapped at the person but I'm not trying to start fights in the house of the only people that can actually give me answers about my new life.

To my surprise, it wasn't one of _them_ who came walking through the oak door. It was _him_. The most beautiful boy I have ever seen. The one who saved me, the one who the vampire girl went after instead of me. Then it hit me, he's also the one who's hurting because of me, the one who will never have his old life back, **because of me…..** It made me want to cry how such handsome and kind looking boy will never be the same, or get to do the same things he used to do, and it's my fault. Thought my heart was aching inside, I kept my cool. It was hard not to stare at his russet brown complexion, his flawlessly sculpted body making having a body like that look effortless, his black floppy hair, his deep black eyes looking like puddles I could lose myself in, and his perfectly shaped lips. I wanted to kiss him right then and there. Wait…What am I saying? He hasn't even said anything to me yet? Not that he will after I ruined his life.

To my surprise he muttered out something I didn't quite catch at first….

* * *

Sorry this is such a short chapter guys! But don't worry; next chapter will be switching from the girl's pov and Jacob's. Also we will learn the mystery girl's name(: Keep writing reviews, I love reading what you guys think. And also keep favoriting and alerting it makes me happy to know someone likes my story!


	5. Hybrid Freaks

Roses are Red, Violets are Blue, Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, Not me or You.

BY THE WAY EVERYONE, IN THIS CHAPTER BOLDED SENTENCES MEANS IT'S THOUGHTS DURING THE DIALOGUE.

The Girl's POV

He took a chair from across the room and sat down right in front of me.

"Looks we're in it together now." **His voice melted my heart.**

"In what?" **I really was clueless. I was too caught up in his beauty.**

"Well…we're both hybrid freaks as of today." He laughed.

"You're right." I giggled forgetting he was a werewolf. **All this supernatural stuff I was previously unaware of. **

"So do I get to know the name of my damsel in distress?"

**He's so confident. I bet he's thinking the complete opposite of what I think of him.**

"It's Shea. Like the butter." **I always add that knowing people can never pronounce my name.**

"Ah, cute name for a cute girl."

"Thanks." I blushed. **Shit, I blushed. Why, why, why did I have to blush? Do something! Find out his name!** "Well….?"

"Well what..?" He said with confusion.

"Do I get to know the name of the big bad wolf?" I asked in my smart ass tone trying to sound as confident as possible even though I know how immature I am inside.

"I wouldn't say big and bad, realize I got bit by the predator I'm born to kill." **I'm sure he would have taken her out if he knew she was going to attack him. **

"Don't beat yourself up about it, total cheap shot."

He chuckled. "I like you. It's Jacob by the way. You can call me Jake."** Jacob? JAKE? What a gorgeous name for a gorgeous boy. WAIT….DID** **HE SAY HE LIKES ME? Okay. Cool. Just play it off Shea. He just met you, he doesn't mean it like that yet.**

"Ooh, I feel special." I flashed him my toothy grin. My teeth look like little pearls due to my obsessive compulsive tooth brushing disorder.

We talked for hours, about pretty much everything. Likes, dislikes, friends, loves, heartbreaks, what life is going to be like from now on and lastly all the obstacles needed to be over came from here on out. We were sitting together so long I actually forgot about the burning sensation prickling my throat. I felt hungry now. I actually _didn't_ feel like I wanted to pounce on anyone with a beating heart.

Jacobs POV

I walked into the room swiftly, pulled up a chair and sat down. I knew it; she was the girl from my dream. I'm starting to think my dream has more meaning to it then I thought. I'll deal with that later but right now I need to focus on starting a conversation before I look like a total idiot. Which….I tend to do easily in front of pretty girls. Example one, Bella. Damn it Jacob. Don't think of her. You have more important things to worry about now. I blurted out the first thing that came to my mind.

"Looks like we're in it together now."

"In what?" **Shit. She looks really dumbfounded. Did I embarrass myself already?**

**Try to say something funny Jake. Think. Think. Think.**

"Well…we're both hybrid freaks as of today." I laughed.

"You're right." She giggled. **Thank god I wasn't the only one laughing.**

**Ok Jake, now be the charming guy you are deep inside and find out her name.**

"So do I get to know the name of my damsel in distress?" **Wow, I really sound like a dumbass.**

"It's Shea. Like the butter. "** Even her name is adorable.**

"Ah, cute name for a cute girl." **Could have came up with something better than that dumbass.**

"Thanks." She blushed. **She blushes too…ugh. Bella….. **"Well….?"** ?**

"Well what..?"

"Do I get to know the name of the big bad wolf?" **She's sarcastic. I like her. She's right though if she's being sarcastic. How can I be a true wolf if I let that bloodsucking bitch bite me and get away with it?**

"I wouldn't say big and bad, realize I got bit by the predator I'm born to kill."

"Don't beat yourself up about it, total cheap shot." **This girl makes me laugh. Oh yeah, she asked for my name. Staring into her eyes made me forget completely.**

"I like you. It's Jacob by the way. You can call me Jake."

"Ooh, I feel special." She smiled.** Her smile is perfect. She really is lovely.**

I sat here for hours and just talked to her about everything and I feel like I could do it for hours more. Something I could do with Bella but without all the pushing away. She doesn't push me away. _Shea. _What a gorgeous girl. At least I _hope_ she doesn't want to push me away. I think we're going to have a good relationship. Especially since we're both going through the same thing together. Shea and I. Hybrid freaks….I laughed secretly to myself.


	6. Blah

Hey Everyone, I just wanted to start off by saying I'm REALLY sorry I haven't posted a new chapter in awhile. I just got done with midterm exams, which did average btw xD BUT, we're not going to talk about that right now. LOL. So basically everyone enjoy this chapter and the many more to come! More things will be heating up with Jacob and Shea. Plus some future action and possibly LEMONS. Everyone's favorite xD

* * *

JPOV-

"Jacob, Carlisle would like you to come downstairs if that would be quite alright with you" I turned around.

I can't believe this leech would actually have the nerve to bring his ass up here after the pain he's caused me. **Stop. You're over it.**

"Jacob, I would sincerely like to send out my deepest apologies to you for everything." I was fuming then. Good he should be apologizing. I'm glad he finally admits it. "Very well. Would you come then?" He had a smirk on that devilish front that made me want to pop him right in the mouth, but I'm trying this new thing wear I compose my anger so I withheld.

"I guess I'll go see what they want. Want me to see what I can do about getting you out of those shackles?" I chuckled.

"Yes please, I feel like I'm starring in a freaking dominatrix porno or some shit..." I laughed lightly to myself, she really was funny.

I walked fluidly down the stairs, dreading that any second I was going to see her face again. _Bella's Face._ Her gorgeous, chaste face. Well….considering the fact I don't know anything about what Edward secretly forces her to do, chaste could very well be the opposite of what she is! I smiled at my own crack. See…I have jokes.

I tensed up when I saw her face, such a beautiful girl sitting on the sofa in front of me. Those chocolate brown orbs were looking straight into me. The stare into your soul look, that always made me melt right in front of her.

"Jake, thank god you're okay. I've been so worried about you and how you're taking all this." I turned away as she got up. She brushed her tiny fingers across my cheek turning me towards her again. They felt like long, thin icicles compared to my flaming skin. Well at least that's one of my old traits I still have. I'm still a personal space heater.

"I _was _holding up Bells, till I got jumped by a revenge lusting leech." She tried to hide her smile. I know she knew this wasn't a funny situation at all yet she still felt the need to giggle. Bella does this a lot. I used to get mad at her for it but she simply told me the "way I put things" is just so comical. It _was_ true. I'm just that good. Once again…I kid, I kid.

I cracked a smile and she shied away then returned to her normal state.

"I'll bet Billy's really concerned." I agreed with her silently.

"Man, I'm STARVING." I blurted stating the truth.

"I'll take care of that Jacob. Come with me" Liquid Metal appeared out of nowhere.

I approached him into the kitchen, Bella followed behind me.

Liquid Metal, his wife the kind hospitable one, Esme, Alice the cute pixie like one, Edward, well we already know what he is, a major arse, and the gorgeous Bella all stood around the center island.

"Families off limits, Black. Keep your thoughts about my sister being cute and my fiancée being gorgeous to yourself please and thank you." Edward whispered in my ear and he leaned over my shoulder. Jeez…No privacy these days. Being in this house is like being on one of those sick reality shows on MTV. At least you get paid for those. Like the guidos on Jersey Shore. They get stuck with tons of girls and a kick ass duck phone for FREE. I get stuck in a room full of vampires and a girl who doesn't love me back for free. God, I am just so lucky.

Edward smirked.

"So Jacob, chef's specials are today." Emmett the large burly one laughed as he strode in.

"And what would those be?"

"Moose or wild boar…"

"So blood or……….blood?" I cringed at the thought of drinking the warm crimson liquid.

"I think you're getting the hang of this buddy! Hard decision, I know." he slapped me on the back.

"Not so fast Emmett. We haven't let him try human food yet. He might not need blood to keep him strong. Keep in mind this is a whole new species we have came upon. If wolves can survive off regular meals, maybe hybrids can too." Carlisle saved me from my worst nightmare. Bella's disgust for blood rubbed off on me over the past year. Of course I was no marshmallow like that pale face Mike Newton. Total d-bag, but spending so much time with her can cause you to be like her. She's very influential.

Bella walked swiftly to the fridge and pulled out a sandwich. "Here Jake, decided I wasn't so hungry after all. You can have it."

I inhaled that thing like there was no tomorrow. Bella really does know how to make a man happy with her cooking, even if it was just a sandwich. Sucks she's going to waste her mad cooking skills on someone who doesn't even eat. I don't think there are many good recipes that call for blood, blood and more blood.

A few minutes later I didn't feel like I had to vomit so that was a good sign.

"So what's the verdict?" Carlisle said as he glided back into the room.

"It was great. I feel full and strong. I just feel like I could be stronger. Like there's a little part of me that's still weak." I needed to be honest even if it meant having to drink blood.

"That's where the blood comes in. You can survive on regular food like we survive on animal blood but it will not reach you to your full potential. My theories MUST be correct."

This was good to hear. This means I won't have to drink blood often. Perfect. Maybe being like this won't be so bad after all. I guess I would have to make the best out of it eventually anyways since I'm stuck like this for life now.

"I think we should invite Jacob's new friend downstairs." Emmett said with a grin on his face. Edward must have heard the things she was thinking and told him.

"I'll bring her down in just a minute." Carlisle replied.

I was sitting on a kitchen stool with Bella and Edward at my side plus the whole Cullen family when Carlisle brought her down. Such a beautiful creature. For a second I completely lost all thoughts of Bella.

* * *

Hey, Thank's for reading everyone! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and many more will be posted ASAP! I really enjoy hearing your ideas for the story and you're reviews. They mean a lot to me and I feel that it doesn't take too much time out of your day to just write a simple one! I am exploring what more I can do with my characters so your view is great to hear!! Also please favorite or add this story to story alerts, I appreciate it more than you guys know!! As always, Roses are Red, Violets are Blue, I don't own Twilight and neither do you.


	7. Meet The Cullen's

**YAY! Chapter 7 is here Alright everyone I'm going to write this chapter in Shea's POV this time and I would really love to hear your input on how you would like me to keep on writing the story. Jacob POV or continue writing in both POV's. Your choice. Let me know guys! I really appreciate your thoughts!**

**SPOV**

Gah. After sitting here for a long ass time I decided to count. Counting always passes the time.

…..2,500 seconds that people have failed to save me from this hell….2501 seconds that people have left me here in this creepy ass room…..2502 seconds since my gorgeous Jac-

"Shea, would you like to come downstairs?" Carlisle broke my thoughts. Embarrassing…

"No thanks, I'd like to sit up here by myself for another hour. Maybe even all night. That would really light my fire." I rolled my eyes.

"My apologies Shea, I had to take special measures. We don't know what you're capable of. Now let's get you out of there."

Sticking the silver key into all the locks I felt free. The chains jingled as all my limbs were let loose. As I stood up my legs felt like jelly. I was unaware I was so weak.

"How do you feel?" Carlisle asked.

"I just feel weak I guess…" I mumbled.

"It's probably a mixture of hunger and the fact that since you're one of us now you'll feel like you're walking on air."

I walked flimsily through the hall, Carlisle holding me up. "Would you like to stop in the bathroom?"

"Thanks Doctor, That'd be great. I think I can handle it now."

I went in the bathroom and locked the door. "I'll wait for you out here." Faintly I heard from the outside.

I hung my head over the sink holding myself up with my arms. All of the shock suddenly rushing to my head. Is this all a dream? I gently lifted my head up to look at my plain self in the mirror. I stood frozen. There standing before me was what looked like an angel or a porcelain doll. Perfection. All my features were now even brighter before. I still had my blue green eyes but they were gleaming now. My skin was exquisite, like my complexion was airbrushed. This supremacy looked odd mixed with my dirty v-neck and grass stained skinny jeans. A single tear rolled down my flushed cheek. As I wiped it away with my fingertip I quickly fluffed my hair and turned the bronzed door knob. At least one good thing came out of this. I'm actually pretty for once in my life.

"Alright dear, this way." Carlisle really was a kind man….vampire…..manpire…..whatever he is.

As my foot hit the carpet below the last stair my mouth nearly fell to the floor. If there was a competition for most gorgeous people in one house. The Cullen home would win by a landslide. Of course Jacob was there looking livelier. My heart started beating rapidly. Wow, at least I still have a heart. Do vampires have hearts? One of the many questions circulating in my brain. I turned my attention toward a girl around the same age as me standing next to Edward, I think his name is. Wait, Edward, that's the one Jacob has a rival with which means the girl must be Bella. Touchy subject for Jacob, he didn't spend much time talking about her. She must have been a past love, and I wouldn't see why not. Yes she was human but her pale complexion was pure brilliance contrasting against her dark brown eyes and hair. She had a slim figure and something about her that just seemed chill. Defiantly someone I could see myself hanging out with. I don't see any reason why Jacob wouldn't have had a thing for her previously. Lost in my thoughts I didn't even realize everyone staring at me blankly. The only two who had a huge grin on their faces were Jake and that huge ass vamp next to the Hannah Montana meets Megan Fox look alike. I admired that he looked like he could take on the Rock and freaking John Cena at the same time without even lifting a finger. Let's call him the Terminator's Terminator.

"Hot damn Ed, Now I see why you swing for the human chicks. I think I needa get me one of those."Terminator's Terminator chuckled.

Suddenly the blonde with the huge pole up her ass popped him straight in the jaw like it took no ounce of strength and headed for the stairs harshly bolting past me. Edward, Jacob and the other boy that appeared to be with the small fairy like girl were trying to contain their laughs but couldn't keep them in any longer. They all busted out into laughing attacks as Emmett rubbed his jaw. Even he couldn't help but let out a small chuckle.

"Trust me, I wasn't like this before." I said whole-heartedly.

He smirked like he didn't believe me.

"Emmett….go talk to her. NOW." A very kind looking woman with her arm around Carlisle's waist said sternly.

"Alright, alright, chill it. I'm going."

As he walked past me he made his fist into a fake phone and said, "Call me," with a wink. I let out a giggle as I walked into the kitchen. Jacob and Edward rolled their eyes.

"Shea, this is my wife Esme." Carlisle explained. "Hello Dear." The beautiful woman said in the most delicate voice my ears have ever heard. I smiled my best smile at her.

"Who you just saw get in a little quarrel was Emmett and Rosalie. Let's just say they have the most dysfunctional relationship out of us all. But they always make up." He said with a laugh.

The small girl strode toward me, paramour in hand. "Hello Shea, I'm Alice, this is Jasper."

"Hi There Shea." He breathed.

"Nice to meet you both." I said waiting for the next of the Cullen's to introduce themselves.

"Well Shea, you already know who I am, I'm sure…" He left off glancing at Jacob. "But, I'm Edward" He began again…"and this is Bella, my fiancée." He said flashing a menacing grin directly at Jacob. I knew exactly what was going on here.

"Hey, it's really nice to meet you." She said looking away. She didn't take the word fiancée well it seemed.

"No, it's nice to meet YOU. All of you, Thank you so much for helping me out with all of this. I'd have no one else if it wasn't for you." I said sincerely.

"It's our pleasure Shea, really." Carlisle answered walking towards the fridge. "Now tell me, if you had to eat anything right now what would it be?"

"I defiantly don't feel thirsty…at least not for blood…" I had to make sure he wasn't going to force some on me.

"Alright then, we can try that later. Anything else? Basically anything you could ever want is most likely here, we keep it well stocked for when Bella's around."

"Um…..pizza." I stated not asked.

"Finally a woman that knows what she wants." Jacob hissed towards Bella. She just turned away and half ran to the next room. Edward growled at Jacob. "If you're hinting at something Jacob you should really just come out and say it."

"Bella's a narcissist." Jacob whispered looking down. Edward approached Jacob in the rudest manner. "What was that Jacob? I don't think I heard you correctly."

"I SAID, BELLA'S A COLDHEARTED NARCISSIST THAT TOOK ADVANTAGE OF MY LOVE FOR HER TO HELP HERSELF RECUPERATE FROM YOU, YOU STUPID LEECH. THEN SHE JUST GOES BACK TO YOU LIKE A FREAKING SUNDAY STROLL THROUGH THE PARK." Jake shouted.

I glanced at Carlisle who was jolting to break it up.

"REALLY BLACK? ARE YOU SURE YOU DON'T WANT TO TAKE THAT BACK?"

"UH LET ME THINK…..HOW ABOUT NO, AND I DEFINIETLY DON'T WANT TO TAKE THIS BACK EITHER. I DON'T REGRET MY CHOICES UNLIKE _SOMEONE_ I KNOW."

Suddenly before my eyes was something that amazed me…..

**Sorry guys, cliffhanger xD well it's probably not hard to guess though. Anyways, look out for the next chapter, I'll be uploading it soon. Once again, reviews with ideas and thoughts help me a lot and alerts && favorites show me that you really care and that I'm not writing this for nothing. So thanks bunches everyone! **


	8. UPDATE: PLEASE READ!

Hey Everyone, I'm back! I'm so, so, SO sorry I haven't posted any new chapters so you all could see what happens with Jacob and Shea but really I've been working really hard because I have some online classes to get finished and my computer broke down. But I'm back and am so pumped to start writing chapters again! So everyone that likes my story please stay tuned for it to really unfold. There will definatly be MORE drama, more heat, and soon to be lemons. So make sure if you really like my story to have it on alert so you can be notified when I upload a new chapter. Also, I would really love it if you messaged me and gave me your opinions or some ideas for future things to sneak in. Reviews and putting my stories/me on alerts help so much! Thank you all for your support!

**Caitlin.**


	9. Eternal Damnation

**Hey everyone, finally chapter 8 is up! YAY! This chapter is going to be in Jacob's POV. The next might be in Shea's, haven't decided yet. Well, enjoy! XD *****BTW HAD TO CLEAR THIS UP CAUSE I'VE BEEN GETTING ASKED QUITE A FEW TIMES, ITALICS ARE DIALOGUE IN JACOB'S HEAD THAT EDWARD RESPONDS TO. NOT ALL OF HIS THOUGHTS ARE IN ITALICS BECAUSE EDWARD DOESN'T RESPOND TO ALL OF IT*******

"REALLY BLACK? ARE YOU SURE YOU DON'T WANT TO TAKE THAT BACK?" The leech spewed out.

"UH LET ME THINK…..HOW ABOUT NO, AND I DEFINIETLY DON'T WANT TO TAKE THIS BACK EITHER. I DON'T REGRET MY CHOICES UNLIKE _SOMEONE_ I KNOW." And with that I transformed into the monster I am. The monster I always wished I wasn't, until today. Ironic how the day I finally accept myself is the day I become someone completely different. Chairs flew; I knocked the table over and shattered dishes and glasses. But I didn't care, I wasn't big enough to completely wreck their whole house and Edward was going to regret his existence. Bella ran over to him, "Edward, stop." She tried to calm him. He wouldn't budge. "Alice, take Bella upstairs please" Carlisle insisted. I leaped forward and bared my large wolf teeth at him. He got in that stupid vampire stance that I always laugh at on the inside. It's ridiculous.

"_I'm really intimidated. Look's more like you're trying to salsa with me than bash my face in"_ I laughed wildly inside my head.

Edward hissed at me and flailed forward but Carlisle pushed him back before he could even put a scratch on me.

"Alright, alright. Jake, take it outside." Carlisle ordered me very assertively. "Edward I'd like you see you in the den. Now."

"_ha, ha, ha haaa haaaa you're gunna get it now." I thought._

Edward glared at me.

I glanced at Shea before I walked outside. She was standing so gracefully against the island smiling at me, it made me smile back. As I started to walk again I heard her say something faintly.

"Wait." She started towards me. I was nervous now because I didn't want to hurt her. It's just one of my peeves, being near an innocent human in wolf form you know, always reminds me of what Sam accidently did to Emily. It was a mistake but he'll have to live it the rest of his life. Then I remembered she's not fully human anymore.

She came up beside me, and slowly but surely she lifted her porcelain hand, and touched my mane. I really think she got some kind of kick out of this, I mean normally if someone saw a a wolf twice as large as a bear standing in someone's kitchen they would have been half way down the street already. But she was enjoying it, she wasn't the least bit scared and I loved this about her. I hate to make the comparison, but it's another trait that reminds me of Bells.

"Sorry…. had to." She giggled and went back to sit down on the stool.

Grinning my wolfy grin and shaking my head I stepped outside and transformed back into my normal self. Trouble is now…I have no clothes. Shit. What do I do? I supposed I could cover my, uh…..manhood? and make my way inside. Might be a little awkward, but also might intimidate poor "Eddie", hah, he wishes he had a body this nice. What to do, what to do. As I was weighing the pros and cons a pair of shorts flew through the air and I caught them at what seems like light speed. Wow. The vamp in me has given me super speed when not in wolf form. I like it.

"Thought you might need those" Emmett chuckled from the woods. He was about to go on a hunt. Ugh, just the thought of him taking down some poor deer or an innocent mountain lion and sucking it dry makes me want to blow chunks. I really, really hope I can survive without blood.

I slipped through the door and sure enough, just my luck, Edward was back in the room, and talking to Shea. The hell does he think he's doing? I could see Bella in the living room talking to Esme and Alice from the kitchen. Why isn't he over there with his precious "fiancée"?

"_You're really getting on my last nerve. Shouldn't have hesitated, should have just pounced on your pale ass and ripped you to shreds."_

"Don't worry, it will all just take some getting used to." I heard Edward say to Shea as he got off the stool next to her.

"Not like you would have done anything anyways, Black. You wouldn't hurt her like that." He glanced at Bella, and chuckled while walking out of the room.

"Try me." I muttered. He just laughed and walked down the hall. "That's what I thought."

"No you didn't, I would have heard you." He shouted from down the hall.

"Was that supposed to be a sad attempt for a joke? Because it wasn't funny at all." I shouted back.

Rolling my eyes, I sat down on the stool next to Shea. She looked sort of disappointed in me. I mean I know I've only known her for what, like 4 hours? But I was really good at reading into people, one of my strong points. One of the reasons I would have been a great leader to the pack.

I glanced at her from the corner of my eye, she was staring at me, face in the palm of her hand. She was going to say something about my feud with Edward. I just knew it. Suddenly she broke the silence.

"Jake…you know, Edward's really not all that bad if you actual have a real conversation with him. That you know, um, doesn't have anything to do with Bella? You could try that sometime."

I just stared at her back. I'm pretty sure my facial expression was somewhere in between, "What are you on?" and "You've got to be kidding me, another one has fallen for Edward." She has definitely got to be joking.

"I'm being serious, you know." She said with a scowl.

"Thanks for clearing that up, cause I mean, I was debating if that was sarcasm or not."

"Trust me Jake, he's nice and if he's good to her I think you shouldn't want anyone else for Bella, besides yourself, than him." She said getting up and heading towards the back door. I followed her out.

"Maybe…." I pondered it for a while. "He might be good to her but still think he's a total douche." I said walking through the grass with her.

She laughed. "Yeah…he is a little queer isn't he?"

I chuckled, finally someone, a female to be exact that agrees with me. "A little…?" I said. She smiled at me. Ugh that beautiful smile, it beams. I've known her for barely a day but when she smiles at you the way she does it's like the whole world stops except for, in that place at that time.

I grinned right back at her hoping I'll never have to see her stop smiling. Ever. I felt something cold grab my hand. It felt nice against my blazing skin. At least I still had that feature after the transformation. She's holding my hand. I wanted to explode inside but I kept my cool. I grabbed hers right back. I wanted her to know I was alive, I wasn't lifeless. I was animate, and most of all, that I wasn't against getting close like Edward. I mean I guess he's gotten over his fear of hurting Bella a little bit but their relationship still has a restraint, and that's something Bella didn't have to have with me. Limitation. I was free to do whatever I pleased in my human form without the risk of hurting someone and that was something I always have gave as a reason as why I would be better fit for Bella and I intend to keep letting him know that. Even if it's not to convince him I should be with her, just to let him know I had something he didn't. Yes, I really did hate him that much. But I guess all in all it really didn't matter; she'd be damned for all eternity soon.

"Want to know something?" Shea said lightly.

"Sure, what is it?" I replied, lost in my thoughts.

"I'm sure this sounds kind of odd, but I'm actually kind of glad this all worked out the way it did. I mean if I would have had to become half vampire in the future, I wouldn't have had it any other way."

"Why?" I cluelessly questioned. Don't think anybody would have that on the top of their to-do list.

"Because…" she stopped and thought about how to word this. I gazed at her now, she was being serious. "Because I'm here with you right now, Jake. I wouldn't want to be with anyone else." She admitted.

I smiled and looked down. "Me eith-" I was cut off.

"JAKE! SHEA! Can you please come inside? We need to talk! It's extremely important!" Carlisle yelled from the back door.

He totally ruined a moment, but I guess when you think about it, Shea and I will have many more together that leeches can't screw up.

…..Damn keep forgetting I'm part vampire now, must stop insulting myself.

**So that was the end of Chapter 8! Hope you all enjoyed it! Next time we'll find out what Carlisle needs to speak with Jake and Shea about and things will start to heat up a bit more between them and also more drama. Remember, your reviews and alerts really mean a lot and I appreciate them sooo much! Thanks! Next Chapter will be posted on: Wednesday, July 21****st**** 2010. Stay tuned! Byeee.**


	10. Waves

Hey everyone, as promised, Chapter 9 is up. Please review and tell me what you think about this story because I may not continue writing it if people don't tell me they want to read more. Not in a rude way but it really just saves me time to think of other great stories if I don't have to write ones that people don't care about. Thanks.

"This isn't for certain, it's just a theory I have." Carlisle said.

"Alright, just spit it out." I was a little annoyed to be here. I mean, right when Jacob was about to admit he didn't want to be with anyone but me, not even _Bella_, we get called in here. Ugh, total bull.

"I don't think either of you will age anymore."

"WHAT!" Jake and I both shouted simultaneously.

"I'm afraid so. That's what we as vampires do. We don't grow. I don't know for a fact this will happen to either of you but it just seems like it would. I'm going to keep running tests and checking up on the both of you within the next few weeks just to make sure. Remember, it's only been a day. There's still time."

Here's the difference between me and Jake's "WHAT?" He actually seemed a bit excited about this. When we talked earlier he wanted nothing to do with vampires and was against everything they are. But now since he discovered what he could do he's switched his views. Maybe he's happy, but I actually want to live like a normal human. I want to be 20, and 30 and 40. I'll even be 80, but I do not want to stay 16 forever.

I had to get away so I ran. I ran as fast as I could. I was halfway into the forest in about 30 seconds. Sick. That's about the only thing I think so far is cool about being a vampire. I stood there for a second and leaned against a tree. I put my head back on the trunk, closed my eyes and took a deep breath, thoughts flowing through my mind. I just needed awhile to cool off and relax. Suddenly, two large arms were behind my head on the tree locking me into place. I whipped open my eyes to the most heavenly face staring straight back at me.

For dramatic effect I rolled my eyes.

"Go away Jake." I muttered.

"What's wrong?" He searched for an honest answer in my expression.

"Nothing's wrong, okay? Now just go." Surprise, he didn't get the honest answer he wanted.

His hurt quickly turned to anger. "Don't you dare lie to me, Shea." It's weird how he knows.

"I'm not lying. Go."

"What did I do?"

"You didn't do_ anything._ Okay?" Stinging struck my eyes. Oh no Shea, you are not going to sit here and cry in front of this boy.

"Then what is it?" He was holding my arms to my sides now.

My face got hot and tears started flowing down my face. I couldn't keep it in any longer.

" I want to live my life how it was before. I want to be able to get married to the person I'm completely and utterly infatuated with. I want all the things a normal girl should, but one thing I don't want is to be a 16-year-old grandmother, and guess what? I probably can't even be that. Now that I'm this…this monster…" Tears were cascading out like a waterfall now, I couldn't control my breathing and I sounded like I had terrible nasal allergies. "…and you….you don't even care. You're happy about it."

I stared deep into his pained eyes. He looked like I just told him his mother had died. All of a sudden I was smashed against his hot flesh. His arms around my body sent shivers down my spine. I cried for a while into his shoulder till he pulled away. I looked at my feet and he pulled my face back facing his.

"Listen to me Shea, and really…really listen. It shouldn't matter you don't get to do all of those things. None of that matters. What should matter is that you get to find someone you really love, and spend all eternity with them. Sure, maybe all those things were once important, but they aren't anymore. You need to take what you can get. Find someone you can't spend one day apart from, someone you'd take a bullet for then be with them forever. That's why I was happy."

He looked for an expression of happiness on my face. When he stepped back a little. I glanced into the distance for a while and looked back at him. A small smile went across my face and he returned it with a huge grin. I wonder if he was implying he was the one I could spend forever with. I raised my hand to the side of his face and stroked it with my thumb. He closed his eyes and inhaled. I moved closer and closer to his face till my lips touched the opposite cheek. When I backed away and pressed my back to the tree again he opened his eyes. He began stepping little by little closer to my face. His lips were about an inch away from mine and he closed his eyes.

"RACE YOU TO THE CLIFFS!" I yelled and began running. The wind flowed through my hair and I felt free.

"Asshole!" I heard him laugh farther back.

The trees flew behind me and I almost reached the cliff. I felt his breathe behind me, he was getting closer. But before he could beat me I reached the cliff. I inhaled and looked out at the white crashing waves. The water was a gorgeous shade of blue-green.

"So beautiful…" I breathed.

I heard and felt his steps getting closer.

"I know…you are." I turned to look at him. He put his hands on my hips and pulled my face in front of his. "I win."

And with that our lips met.

**Thanks for reading Chapter 9 everyone! Sometime this weekend Chapter 10 will be up. Your alerts and especially reviews really motivate me to keep writing. So thank you for those. If you have any questions or comments please feel free to message me. (:**


End file.
